A Prankster in Trouble
by Nibbz
Summary: Yuffie has been hired by Rufus to slowly drive one Turk to his limit with little pranks and set-ups. Her payment for this mischievous task? A rare signed Collector's Edition that has been impossible to purchase, even through illegal means. Now, Yuffie has to decide if the Collector's Set is worth the danger she will be put in.


Work, it wasn't a curse word, but at five thirty in the damn morning, it might as well have been. The alarm clock blared at him, shrieked at him, to get up and so he slammed his hand against the offending device until he was met with silence. A groan very befitting of a zombie escaped him as he rolled onto his back and slowly pried open his blue eyes. For a moment he stared at his ceiling, trying to assess that no, he was in fact awake, and yes, sadly this was his life.

A minute later Reno had hoisted himself out of bed and managed to trudge his way to the bathroom and into the shower. The searing heat of the water soothed his aching muscles and another groan managed to escape. He stood there for an indefinite amount of time simply hoping the water would wash away the shit in his life, drown away the disparaging reality.

Once clean, Reno shuffled out of the bathroom, running a towel over his damp, fiery red hair in hopes to speed up the drying process, and then started the coffee maker. Coffee, the word alone made him sigh in relief. He left the kitchen in favor of going to get dressed, less he should assault the coffee maker in his impatience.

Reno didn't even bother looking at what he grabbed out of the closet. As a Turk fifty percent of his closet was the same uniform white shirt, black over-jacket, and black slacks anyhow, so really, it didn't matter. He tossed his uniform on the bed as he turned to his small dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers from the middle drawer. He slipped his clothing on piece by piece, all the while fueled by one single, all consuming thought...coffee, he needed coffee, and now.

By the time he was dressed the coffee maker ought to have been finished. Instead he was met with no coffee, and an unresponsive machine. He tried once more, and it assured him once again, that the coffee would be ready momentarily. Annoyed, he set about to fix his hair.

Really his hair wasn't that unruly, but it took effort to make sure it looked perfectly, and purposefully styled. He took all of the long strands and separated them from the medium to long lengthen pieces and secured them back with a black hair band. Then he looked through what hair products he owned and found his jar of hair gel. He then set about the task of spiking the back of his hair above where the hair band gathered, and then sectioning of the front of his hair off into spikes and pieces that would hang down in front of his face. It was an endeavor that really should've taken two people, but after so many years Reno could practically fix his hair in his sleep.

With his hair now undoubtedly perfect, Reno checked the coffee machine with renewed hope and found it once again unresponsive. With a curse he ripped the cord out of the wall and watched the coffee maker's display go dark as it turned off. Reno checked the clock and uttered another curse. He didn't have time for coffee now. He picked up his keys and slid on his shoes before heading out the door. Reno slid onto his black motorcycle and headed off to work rather annoyed.

The little ninja didn't fall asleep this one night since she was out on a mission. Well, not an official mission with pure intentions or even typical pay in the form of Gil or Materia. She was going to be paid with a rare collector's edition of Bioshock from one powerful blond haired Turk named Rufus Shinra.

Rufus sent a vague text message to Yuffie only a few days ago, since then more and more texts have appeared demanding certain little in inconvenience happened to one redhead. They were small at first, missing socks, shoes, papers, lunch- that one wasn't an order, Yuffie was just hungry- and now it was larger. The coffee maker. The sole thing that kept many people running through a hellish day at work. The ninja entered Reno's apartment around 1:20am, through the living room window, making sure that the monster was asleep. Breaking the coffee maker was a piece of cake; the deed was finished under five minutes. Yuffie escaped the same way she came in, stealing some snacks as well.

Once outside and six blocks away from Reno, Yuffie pulled out her silky black phone and texted Rufus. 'Delivered it. Have fun!' She snickered to herself excited to get that collector's edition with a 16'' Big Daddy statue. A wide grin sneaked its way on the soft face as she headed back home for a nap. Her next objective was to steal both tires off of Reno's beloved bike during work.

Yuffie bolted up from a deep sleep as her cellphone sang out profanities. She scrambled over blankets and pillows to silence her phone. Steel gray eyes stared at the message; it was a modification to her original objective. Instead of stealing the bike tires she was to completely glue Reno's locker and desk shut when he was out. The ninja chuckled as she stretched ready to mess with the Turk even more.

Reno made it to work, thankfully on time. The first thing he did once he entered the building was search out the coffee maker and down an entire cup of black coffee before pouring another one that he could slowly nurse throughout the rest of the hellish morning. He made his way to his desk and found everything to be as he left it, chaotic and messy, but still, as he had left it. Unceremoniously, he plopped himself down into his leather rolling chair and propped his feet up on the desk. Reno would take five more minutes to himself to get his head on straight.

Apart from the horrendous incident with the coffee maker at home, his day hadn't been going so terribly. He got his paperwork done -reluctantly and it took him a bit longer than it really should have, but it was done nonetheless-, finished filling out the last debriefing packet from the last mission he and Rude had gone on, and had managed to not get incinerated by the death glare Tseng had shot him when he had dropped both of these things on his desk without being mindful of where he had dropped them. Overall, today wasn't the worst day he'd had, and it was only one o' clock.

Reno stared idly at his phone, bored out of his skull. Sure he had other paper work that was due on Thursday and reports that were due next week, but he was a procrastinator. Instead his mind toyed with the idea of calling up someone. Cloud? No, he was off somewhere, sulking probably. Vincent? Hell no, they may not necessarily be enemies anymore, but that didn't make the man less creepy. Tifa? Reno tried to come up with a reason to say no to this one but couldn't. Honestly, he liked Tifa. I mean what wasn't there to like about Tifa? She was smart, good looking, strong, a great fighter, excellent behind the bar, and ...did he say fantastic looking? Yeah, there was no reason not to call Tifa other than maybe finding a good enough excuse.

Just as he was about to pick up the phone with a decent excuse in mind as to why he was calling, Rude cleared his throat. Reno quickly dropped the phone as if he'd been scalded and looked up at the bald Turk.

"Hey, Rude, what's up?" He asked as he set the phone back in its proper place.

"Lunch time," Rude responded, and then eyed Reno's feet that were still propped up on the desk as if they were something truly offensive.

"Oh, yeah, right," Reno responded as he remembered that they had agreed to grab lunch out today. "Where to?" He asked as he removed his feet, managed to extricate himself from his somewhat slouched position in the chair, and finally stood.

"Your choice," Rude responded as the two made their way out of the building.

Yuffie watched Rude and Reno saunter out of the building. She was relaxing in a book store a couple buildings down the way. A black hoodie covered her shoulders, long tan shorts covered her legs and finally her infamously tall tan boots covered her lower legs. The ninja was enjoying Nice to Meet you, God newest volume as she waited for the signal. The phone vibrated in her left hoodie pocket, with the message: Go.

Off she went, into the building without a single witness. "Easy peasy." Yuffie muttered under her breath watching people stroll out of the office for lunch. She strolled in and easily identified Reno's desk. Messy was a very, very nice term to describe this desk. One hand had lock picking tools, the other... Superglue. Not the cheap kind either.

Twenty minutes later the deed was done, Yuffie was out enjoying her manga once again in the same store. Eagerly awaiting the video of Reno flipping a shit about his desk and for her payment. Maybe Rufus was going to throw in some extra as well. She thought about what he could throw in to sweeten the deal when the fire haired man caught her attention. He was eating at a shop not too far away from her current hideout which might cause a problem.

Yuffie walked out with a large plastic bag filled with manga and comics with some sweet looking shades covering her eyes. Her phone chirped just like a Chocobo meaning it was Tifa.

"Yo Tif'. What's up? Nah, not much just messing around. Party on Friday? Sure. Bye." Tifa then proceeded to call up Reno to invite him to the same party that Friday, unbeknownst to Yuffie as she strolled down the street ecstatic with her purchase.


End file.
